queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Leda
Character Leda is a minor character in the Queer as Folk (US TV series). She is Melanie Marcus's ex girlfriend. Appearance & Personality Leda is a taller, attractive brunette female approximately in her mid thirties. She is a Chapstick Lesbian, although, her personality can be quite tomboyish at times. No matter how tomboyish, she is aware of her attractive figure as a woman, and knows how to use it to her advantage. Background Leda is Melanie's attractive ex girlfriend. Story Season Two When Lindsay and Melanie are talking about the intended wedding they want in Melanie's office, Leda storms in greeting Melanie and gains Lindsey's acquaintance and apprehensions. Later, at the house, Leda discovers that Mel has covered her bike up in the garage. She attempts to persuade her to go for a ride, but she declines immediately upon Lindsay entering the room. Leda automatically senses some tension and accepts her answer. Leda and Lindsay later have a subtle confrontation each other about the motorcycle ending with Leda inclusive of her in possibly riding on a motorcycle in pride which makes her think. Lindsay, suited in biker attire, gives the baby to Brian to watch and gets on the motorcycle with Melanie and ride with her at pride. leda helps Lindsay as she attempts to host a party in hopes her parents will show up and support her in her wedding. Leda is seen smoking and hanging out with Brian and Justin at the party. Leda witnesses Melanie and Lindsay having multiple arguments at the bar about the wedding. She confides in a random lesbian woman before becoming amorous, "Marriage... straight people deserve it." After melanie and Lindsay get married, after much struggle and apprehension from Lindsay, they hire her to design her attic as an art studio. Lindsay confronts her with her initial apprehension, but thanks her as she assures her that Melanie loves her and what they had was in the past. Melanie and Lindsay confide in her about their "lesbian bed death". At first, leda gives them a few suggestions which didn't work out, but when Lindsay and Leda bond through a massage one night, it make Melanie jealous which led to the couple arguing in earshot of Leda. Leda claims to have overhear and as she attempts to bid her farewell, she becomes amorous with both Lindsay and Melanie. Leda continued to show up in their bedroom unannounced which began to annoy Melanie and Lindsay as they find excuses to evade her. Once Leda finishes the attic, they remind her of the agreement which in leda doing the handiwork for them for free felt greatly offended and hurt. Melanie stops her before she leaves and they have a few ugly words before talking rationally. Leda admits she couldn't help, but want to become apart of their union as she was becoming lonely. Melanie suggests to her finding a partner for herself wouldn't be such a bad idea. Leda smiles and says she just might do that this time. They embrace each other goodbye and she tells her to give Lindsay a sloppy kiss for her. Before she drives off, Melanie asks her to write them when she lands on her feet because they will be concern for her well being. Leda isn't seen in the series after she bid Melanie goodbye, but most likely they have communicated randomly within the years of the series taken place. Hobbies/Likes * Riding her Motorcycle * Handiwork Careers * High School Graduate (prior) * Model * Handyman Quotes * "You must be the Anti-Christ. Big fan." -to Brian Relationships Melanie Marcus She is her ex girlfriend of which they shared and exciting romance; especially when it came to riding motorcycles. Leda says she has gone "respectable" hinting that she admires, but is subtly jealous of what she has accomplished, including her partnership with Lindsay. Lindsay Peterson She forms a bond with Lindsey after the insecurities. It is implied that Lindsay learned to be more "Chapstick" from Melanie and Leda's influences. Brian Kinney They bond instantly on their acquaintance due to Leda's ability to identify with him on a masculine level. He refers to her as "The legendary Leda". Justin Taylor She is acquainted with him through the party Lindsay was going to throw inviting her parents. She is seen with a genital toy acting like she is masterbating it to leak semen into Justin's mouth. Trivia * She is portrayed by Nancy Anne Sakovich. * She is very handy. * She can be seen as a "Chapstick Lesbian" type, however, she exceed masculinity of typical chapstick types. * Brian refers to her as "The Legendary Leda" * it's unknown whether she attended college.